The Price of Arrogance
by Jencatd
Summary: After the sinking of the Rainbow Warrior, France was on the back foot when New Zealand let him have it at the next World Meeting after the sinking.


"But you don't understand! I couldn't possibly test those weapons in my own country! My people-" France and New Zealand had been arguing for several minutes over the nuclear testing in French Polynesia (which was none of New Zealand's business as far as France was concerned) and the sinking of the Rainbow Warrior. He was feeling frustrated because the younger nation just wouldn't back down and let him win. France had given up trying to be logical now, and was trying to use the same tricks that had always worked on England to get New Zealand to let him do what he wanted. Unfortunately for France, the island nation was even more stubborn and strict with him than England was (if such a thing was even possible).

"The French Polynesians are your people too, remember?" Now New Zealand was glaring at him, and France began to wonder just how England had managed to gain New Zealand's trust all those decades ago. He seemed every bit as untrusting of France as an adult as he was as a child. "They are citizens of France."

"But they weren't born in France!" France said before he could stop himself from saying it. He hadn't meant to admit that French citizens from countries other than France were inferior in his eyes, but they were because they weren't French! New Zealand's look suddenly changed from pissed off to murderous, and France realised that New Zealand had put two and two together about how he and his people could've been treated if he'd been a French colony. If it wasn't for the fact that this was a World Meeting he was certain the younger nation would've jumped the table and given him real reason to fear for his life.

"So where your citizens are born is more important than the fact that they're your people? I see how it is." New Zealand said calmly. A little too calmly given the look on his face at that moment. If New Zealand was the headlights of a car in the middle of the night, France would be the mesmerised rabbit caught staring at them just asking to be shot.

"I didn't say-"

"You didn't have to." New Zealand still looked like he was ready to kill him, and France suddenly remembered when he faced a much smaller New Zealand with an army of warriors behind him. He shuddered at the thought of it.

"Steady on, Zea." Australia suddenly spoke up, and France was so glad he could've kissed him if Australia would let him. Australia also seemed to be immune to his charms, possibly from spending so much time around New Zealand.

"No." New Zealand said. "For some reason I seem to be the only person in this room who's willing to tell him exactly what I think of him. France, you are an arrogant bastard, to put it politely."

"What?" France was genuinely shocked at what New Zealand said.

"You heard me, and I'm done here." New Zealand gathered up his stuff, and started packing his briefcase. "This bastard commits an act of war in my territory, and no one here is willing to tell him that that is unacceptable but me. I don't know what kind of dirt he has on the rest of you, but that's just not good enough. Not even my own Father is willing to back me up when I've clearly been wronged."

France held his tongue, and looked at England who seemed genuinely shocked by what New Zealand just said, but England also said nothing. Everyone knew that was true, and there was nothing England could say to change that fact.

"I didn't treat you with kid gloves 200 years ago when we first met, France, and I'm certainly not going to treat you with kid gloves now. You sunk a ship in my territory, and one man died. We will continue to protest until you stop testing nuclear weapons, and no, you cannot have those spies back. They will be tried and sentenced under my country's justice system." New Zealand had finished packing his briefcase by now, and stood up. "Speaking of justice! I'll see you in court, Francis Bonnefoy."

The World Meeting was completely silent after New Zealand stopped speaking until one nation started clapping. France looked around for the source of the applause, and almost groaned when he saw that it was Andorra. He had to admit that Andorra was his least favourite son for one reason: like New Zealand Andorra was completely immune to all of France's charms and tricks, and he disliked him. Andorra was also willing to tell France exactly what he thought of him, and almost none of it was good. Andorra got up out of his seat, and walked over to New Zealand as he clapped.

"Hola, I'm Andorra." France actually groaned this time. This meeting suddenly went from bad for him to worse. "I loved your speech, and we should go for coffee sometime soon."

"Well, I'm free right now." New Zealand said. "Shall we go?"

France looked around the room as the two brunets left the World Meeting to go for coffee. England looked away as soon as he noticed France looking at him, and America was looking down at the table rather than at the other nations which was unusual for him. After a few moments of silence, Germany suddenly spoke up.

"This meeting is over for today." Germany said. It was clear to everyone present that after New Zealand's speech and walk-out no more work would be done today. France left the meeting as quickly as he could, and didn't stick around to talk to anyone. New Zealand's little speech had put paid to any desire on his part to socialise today.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: This started as a comment fic on a friend's LJ, and has been expanded on a bit. c: Andorra is borrowed from vikingconqueror on LJ.<p> 


End file.
